


More Than a Workout

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbert finds a new way to stay fit and his husband, Tjis,  finds it more than interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Workout

He was out there for at least 2 hours by now, still not having broken a single drop of sweat. All that yoga he was doing could make a man wonder what else he could do. To clear up who was doing all that exercise, it was Tjis’ cute young thing of a husband, Robbert. Robbert had taken up yoga recently and he absolutely loved it, even taking time out of his day to set up a mat by their pool and do stretches every day in a tank top and those tight, almost see through, yoga pants. Tjis always stared out the kitchen window to watch his husband work out, knowing he couldn’t see him only made it more exciting, he loved looking at that ass when he bent over in those form fitting pants. Who knew a thin strip of fabric could make Robbert’s bubble butt look so good. 

Robbert was in the middle of a couple pose routines, almost all of them involved him bending himself over in such provocative ways. Tjis bit his lip eagerly, nearly dry humping the kitchen counter to get a good look at his husband, watching him bend over so far the fabric on his ass went sheer and he could see his ass completely. He very clearly didn’t wear underwear that time around and Tjis could feel his dick pressed smack up against the counter, and he wasn’t pushing it there. He decided to step outside where his husband was throwing himself into another elaborate pose , laying on his chest with his stomach up and his legs hanging over his head, /almost/ able to reach the mat but his legs were too short. “Hey… That looks painful, are you okay down there?” Tjis asked his young husband, assuming that the position he couldn’t preform himself without great strain would’ve hurt Robbert too. “I’m fine! It’s why I take yoga!” Robbert said with a sweet smile, rolling his legs backwards into a downward dog position, his ass once again in the air. Tjis just happened to stroll around behind his husband to take a peek at his ass up close, not wanting him to stop he kept his hands to himself until Robbert stood upright.

“Alright, I’ve got one last pose before I’m done for the day. Can you help?” Robbert asked his bigger husband with his smile wide, knowing Tjis would never say no. “Sure thing, what do I have to do?” Tjis questioned, standing next to Robbert as he positioned him, making him bend forward and extend his arms. Robbert proceeded in bending backwards over Tjis’ arms before directing him to gently lower him until he was propping himself up on his hands and feet with his tummy in the air. “You can let me go now!” Robbert said with a smile as Tjis pulled his arms away and stood above him, staring at his disposition. “Get between my legs.” Robbert spoke again, catching Tjis off guard. “What?” Tjis asked, sounding surprised that his /husband/ asked him to get between his legs. “Get between my legs I’m not done with this pose!” Robbert said with his voice sounding strained in his pose. Tjis nodded and stepped between his husbands legs, lifting them around his waist as Robbert began to give him small commands. 

Robbert brought himself close with his hands so his ass was flush against Tjis’ hard on. “Oh!” Robbert nearly dropped his position when he felt his husbands clothed dick on his ass. “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry.” Tjis spat as he tried to draw his hips away but Robbert’s legs held him close. “That would be good for my workout.” Robbert said with a devilish grin, letting his husband rut against him. “Good thing we got those privacy hedges, huh?” Tjis bit his lip as he talked, eagerly pulling Robbert’s yoga pants off his ass just enough to have access to what he needed. “I hope you have lube I’m not letting you ride me dry today.”Robbert spoke, as opposed to letting Tjis ride him dry any other day. “Yeah I uh… Whenever I watch you do yoga I jack off in the kitchen… So I bring lotion.” Tjis said with embarrassment in his voice. “Oh you’re like a teenage boy watching me work out, fuck me when I’m twisted like a pretzel if you need to, I wanna test out my flexibility.” Robbert sighed casually, like he wasn’t getting prepped to get fucked in the backyard by his boyfriend. “Good, I’m gonna fuck you to the point of breaking.” Tjis said with his voice husky how Robbert likes it in bed, feeling a shudder in Robbert’s body. “Oh you like that?” Tjis talked with that same husky voice feeling Robbert would buckle under him if he kept talking. “If you don’t get started I /will/ do it myself.” Robbert spoke firmly, getting a little chuckle in agreement from his husband. 

Tjis got busy right away, dabbing lotion on the tips I his fingers in gratuitous droplets, making sure it was enough for his thickly bodied husband. His index and middle pushed in with ease, Robbert could take much more than that, Tjis just wanted to make sure he was properly lubed because of the awkward position. Robbert was patient with little sighs of enjoyment and a giggle or two when Tjis would curl his fingers inside of him, loving the little sensation. Tjis moved up to his last two fingers, bordering on fisting his husband in their backyard but he stuck to curling his fingers and thrusting them back and forth inside of Robbert, drawing a much stronger reaction from him, feeling him start shaking against him and his arms buckle just a bit, Tjis laughed in response. “Seems like you need to work on your arms more.” He said with a smile as he drew his fingers out of his husband, carelessly wiping them off on his pant leg which he’d probably have to clean later. “Don’t tease me or I’ll choke you next time you go down on me.” Robbert spat from his disposition, feeling Tjis shift as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, yanking down his boxers just enough with them to free his thick cock. “Do it anyways.” Tjis said with a smirk wider than anyone ought to have when they were talking about being choked by their husband. 

Robbert but his lip when Tjis pushed into him, nearly losing his balance again feeling his husband inside of him again, but loving being pushed into and filled completely. Tjis started slow, thrusting gently so Robbert could get situated and hold himself up properly which was easy enough to do and Robbert became greedy quickly. “Come on fuck me harder, It’s not my first time.” Robbert demanded, wanting to push into Tjis but his position simply wouldn’t allow. “Oh I know, I’ll treat you like the whore you are then.” Tjis said giving his young husband a hard thrust feeling him shake underneath him. It was going to make for one hell of a workout for young Mr.Verwest. Tjis laid into his bent out of shape husband like he didn’t want him able to do yoga for the next week while Robbert took his harsh thrusts less than silently. Tjis was surprised the whole own couldn’t hear Robbert screaming out and catching his breath in his throat more than once, moaning for him and even calling him Daddy when he was praising him which really revved Tjis up. “Oh, Daddy, that feels so good!” Robbert moaned out as his voice bounced in his throat, Tjis barely heard his words of encouragement over his grunting and the slapping of skin on skin. 

Robbert’s hands trembled all the way up his arms in a sudden movement, he tightened his body in response to stay up but that didn’t stop him from cumming up all over his shirt and even a little on his own face from his disposition. He quickly became a whining moaning mess struggling to hold himself up as Tjis fucked him trying to achieve his own orgasm while he held tightly onto Robbert’s most bruise vulnerable spots. “I’m gonna fill you up.”Tjis muttered as he grabbed harder onto Robbert’s pasty hips, his thrusts growing in strength as well as he spoke. After a few more jerks of the hip Tjis buried himself in Robbert and came deep into him, leading Robbert too let out a pleasant sigh, feeling himself get filled up like that. 

Tjis pulled out slowly after, stuffing himself back into his pants while Robbert came out of his pose and laid on his side on the mat looking ready to sleep. “Tjis, come meditate with me.”Robbert said with his voice sounding sleepy, but Tjis listened, laying down next to him on the mat while Robbert rolled over to cuddle his hide. “Why don’t you have a nice ‘meditation’ and I’ll just cuddle with you.” Tjis muttered quietly so as to not disturb his very obviously sleepy husband. “That sounds just fine…” Robbert sighed as he drifted off, nothing felt better at that moment as being warm cuddled and comfortable. Tjis smiled to himself closing his own eyes for a short rest, he found himself loving life more and more because of his sleepy little husband. He was certain it could only get better from there.


End file.
